1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a control system for suppression of vibration, more particularly to a method and a control system configured to automatically detect an interference frequency associated with the vibration, and to control a notch filter so as to suppress the vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibrations that occur in a control system may be sorted into many categories according to different origins of the vibrations, such as vibrations resulting from control or vibrations resulting from mechanism. Torsional vibration and mechanism resonance are two common situations in vibrations resulting from mechanism.
In general, the mechanism resonance of different types and different frequencies usually occurs in a motor control system. This mechanism resonance may result in velocity error and position error during operation of a motor, and may even cause damage to the motor control system when there is an excessive level of the mechanism resonance.
When the mechanism resonance occurs during operation of the motor control system, several conventional measures may be adopted to solve this problem. One of the measures is to reduce the gain and the bandwidth of the motor control system so as to avoid a resonant frequency associated with the mechanism resonance. However, a performance of the motor control system may be adversely influenced. Another way is to include a notch filter in a control circuit of the motor control system so as to suppress the mechanism resonance. Nevertheless, since the notch filter requires manual adjustment when the resonant frequency varies, this way is not time-efficient.